


In Your Eyes, I Can See A Storm Coming

by writeasoph



Category: Jelix - Fandom, PewDiePie - Fandom, jacksepticeye
Genre: ? - Freeform, Boys Kissing, Gun Violence, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, and so is ken, cry is mentioned, first time jelix so this is shite
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 04:08:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13115703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeasoph/pseuds/writeasoph
Summary: 'His face of pure anger and betrayal is no distraction from the unwavering gun aimed straight for Felix’s head.'





	In Your Eyes, I Can See A Storm Coming

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pseudthisyafucks (collettephinz)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/collettephinz/gifts).



> Ay this is for my pal @pseudthisyafucks who has taken me on a spiritual jelix train which I can't seem to get off of.
> 
> In case you missed it in the tags, this is my first finished thing on jelix, I know it's kinda bad :P
> 
> Enjoy reading!

Felix doesn’t know why he’s trying to be quiet.

Cruising through the multilayer parking lot, Felix’s hands clench around the wheel as he keeps his eye on the road. His breathing is shaky from running but as soon as he gets out of here he’s free with no partner to help or weigh him down (or at least he tells himself that).

However, turning onto the third floor Felix’s foot hits the brakes without hesitation as a figure appears in front of him, the car stopping just in front of him. The figure in front of him whirls around to face the front of the car and Felix almost regrets stopping. It would have made everything so much easier, even if his head spins at the idea. Staring out of the car, Felix watches as a man he had just cut all ties from wipes away excess blood weeping from his cut lip with the sleeve of his trench coat. His face of pure anger and betrayal is no distraction from the unwavering gun aimed straight for Felix’s head.

After knowing Jack for a couple of months, Felix knows without a doubt that Jack will not miss.

Felix doesn’t know how to react. Jack needs to leave, for both of the men’s safety but of course Jack had to prove unpredictable as always. Felix’s plans never did seem to work.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing Fe?” Jack shouts, momentarily freezing Felix in place. Out of the seven months that Felix had been working with Jack, he had never really witnessed this kind of anger and pain emitted from Jack. This anger was different, rooted from his own pain rather than a moment of annoyance that became too intense. Felix has seen Jack murder for that sort of anger before, a teasing knife before rupturing the heart. 

But this was different and Felix found that he had no idea what was going to happen next and it scared him. Feeling around the passenger seat, Felix panics as he can’t seem to find the pistol he usually keeps there. Cursing under his breath, he realises that he chucked all the weapons into the boot of the car in his hurry to leave.

“You know, I actually fucking trusted you. I actually believed everything you told me - thought that this was it, that I found someone who finally understood,” Jack says sincerely, shaking his head. “But I come back from the bar to find that you’ve taken fucking everything!” he continues, his voice rumbling like thunder. 

“The guns, the money, the car...why have you suddenly decided to just leave?” Jack asks, true vulnerability leaking through his voice. The honesty trickles towards Felix in waves, his throat tightening as his gut fills with disappointment in himself.

Swallowing hard, Felix decides that Jack might be a bit calmer if he stopped being a coward just sitting in the car. Quickly showing his empty hands to Jack through the windscreen (like that would help) he opens the door and jumps out. Still holding his hands upright and out in front of him, Felix starts to explain himself.

“It’s not what you think, Jack,” Felix tries, but the phrase only makes Jack smile madly. Felix finds himself stepping backwards minutely as Jack almost starts laughing.

“Oh really? What is it then, go on, explain to me what the _fuck is going on!_ ” Jack goes on to yell, and Felix can tell his patience is wearing thin.

“Cry is back.”

The statement cancels Jack’s smile and his face fills with concern. Felix can’t tell if it’s for himself or the both of them.

“What job did he give you, Felix?” Jack asks, his gun shaking ever so slightly now as the pieces start to fall into place. Felix is sure that his partner already knows the answer to the question, but the eerie silence surrounding them almost forces him to ask.

“Do you get it now? I knew you’d get out before the crew got here and I just hoped that you would try and follow me. You’d never have to know about all this other shit if I could just stay one step ahead, but you were always better than me at planning everything out,” Felix explains, not wanting to fully admit to Jack what had happened.

“I was the job, of course I was,” Jack says to himself, wiping his face in frustration. “And you thought that rather than telling me and figuring this out together, you could just run away and hope they wouldn’t find me,”

“They asked me to do it myself, proof of loyalty or some shit. I said no, and then they said that someone was going to do it anyway so I took it hoping the information would help me get you away,” Felix explains, taking a deep breath as he sees Jack’s gun return to his back pocket. 

“Why did you take this on all yourself? Why didn’t you just tell me?” Jack asks, still confused as to why Felix would go to all this effort. 

“Because I knew you would never agree to separate even though we have to. They can track me now because of the stupid phone shit they got going on, so I have to leave you so that they don’t find you,” Felix says, and Jack finds himself appreciating that Felix knew how he worked, how he thought. Splitting up never worked in the movies and it didn’t work in real life either and that was just how Jack lived his life. However, after Jack being such a nuisance and adding in unprofessional qualities that Felix had started and then gave up on telling him off for, Jack is surprised that Felix is still willing to deal with him and especially going to all this effort to do so. 

“I don’t understand quite honestly why you didn’t just kill me, or at least turn me in,” he says, looking to Felix and watching as his face turns shockingly sour.

“What? We’re partners, you wouldn’t turn me in would you?” Felix asks, not quite following.

“No, of course not but that’s different. We both know that I care about you a lot more than you care about me,” Jack says, and for Felix it clicks into place.

During their relationship, Jack had always been...affectionate. The pair had banter frequently to the point where half the time it turned to flirting without them even noticing until it became a bit too awkward. In fact, it hadn’t even taken long for Jack to let something slip after a few too many pints.

The confession had been eye opening for Felix; he didn’t remember anyone ever calling him beautiful or sexy but it had also been a bit too much. The morning afterwards had been more awkward than usual to say the least, but it had got Felix thinking about what Jack really meant to him. 

Not that he’d told Jack about any of that.

“If you think that’s true then you’re lying to yourself,” Felix replies, and it twists his heart when he realises that Jack still doesn’t think he reciprocates. Why would he, he hadn’t exactly shown much emotion recently what with the whole Cry situation.

“Oh shut up Felix, you know what I’m talking about,” Jack says, not catching on.

“Of course I do,” Felix says, before leaning in and kissing him softly, his hand wrapped around Jack’s waist. Completely dumbfounded, Jack makes a surprised sound before letting himself relax and placing his hands on Felix’s shoulders. 

Breaking the kiss, Felix looks at Jack in a way he’s never found himself doing before. For the first time, Felix not only notices that Jack is attractive, but is attracted to him.

This was not what Felix had planned to do today.

“Do you get it now?” Felix whispers, his hands slowly travelling up and down Jack’s sides. 

“Yeah, I get that you’re a bastard from keeping that from me,” Jack mutters and Felix can’t help but chuckle at the remark.

“Yeah, yeah well the longer you wait, the sweeter the reward is and I don’t even want to know how long you’ve been thinking about that,” Felix says, letting go of Jack. “Come on, we have to get going before the crew arrives or we’re both dead,”. Jack sighs solemnly at that but nods his head in agreement.

“You take the car, I’ll jack another one,” Felix says, his eyebrows knitting at their scenario. If the crew found them they would kill Jack on sight, not him so it was safer so for him to stay and get another ride rather than take the easy way out.

Jack doesn’t seem to follow his train of thought.

“Not gonna lie, thought the whole thing we just did back there was a ‘we’re gonna stick together now’ thing,” Jack says, rolling his eyes. “Felix get in the car, we’ll work out a way to stop the tracking thing or whatever,” he says, before getting into the passenger seat.

“Jack, if we could do that then we would have left ages ago and this would be a hell of a lot easier. They have friends in the police and Ken hacking for them and-” Felix tries, becoming irritated that Jack still didn’t understand. 

“Relax, I have an old friend who can get us off the grid, dead easily,” Jack says, waving him off. 

“What and then we mysteriously vanish at his place? You’ll be leading your friend to slaughter, and isn’t that kind of thing really expensive?,” Felix replies, not wanting to get anyone else hurt or caught in collateral damage. 

“She can handle herself and she’s very good at planting breadcrumbs to say that we vanished elsewhere. I’ve done it before with her, okay? I trust her and I’ve got mates rates,” Jack winks as Felix worriedly returns to the driver’s seat.

“I’m still surprised you trust me actually,” Felix says, putting on his seatbelt and starting the engine. Shaking his head with a smile, Jack hits him in the arm before crossing his own. 

“Well, somehow I’m still alive even though I did get caught by some of your obstructions from the bar,” Jack says, recalling the men Felix had hired to try and prevent him from getting back to the flat. 

“I knew you’d get past them easily, it’s why I picked them. Can’t deny that a split lip looks good on you though,” Felix says with a grin.

“Shut up and drive,” Jack says, turning towards the window to keep his pride as he feels his face heat up.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU on tumblr lol @writeasoph


End file.
